Lucid Protocol
by chahiiro
Summary: Matthew was a efficient user of free time. Arts, cooking, camping, and sleeping always fit well into his schedule. Or it had, before the headaches became an obstacle. The migraines began taking over, sleeping became a pastime, involuntary. Juts what kind of sickness is binding him to his bed? Rated M for Violence, mild gore, and in the future: sexual content. Ships are a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, beautiful day in metropolis, it is a beautiful 55 degrees perfect day for playing in the sun, or laying LIKE A LUMP IN THE BED! GET UP MATTIE!" Alfred launched the bed over dumping said log to the bottom of the tussled pile. Muffling exclaims of surprise kneaded with anger, when Alfred realized the mattress was crushing his brother and guiltily hopped off, heaving the mattress up.

Matthew gasped when he was freed, and turned to offer the angry aura to his roommate, glaring intensely "What the hell is so important that you had to fire me across the room?" he hissed.

Alfred replied with a goofy shark toothed grin, and bellowed with laughter. The sight of the angry Canuck was not dangerous one, there was hilarity in seeing such a calm creature in a state of exasperation. Watching his roommate reside and clean up the mess,he giggled as he flipped the bed right side up. "Oh yeah, because it is beautiful outside and we need to go enjoy it.", he smiled towards the glare, "You can't spend all your free time just sleeping Matt."

Matthew groaned, he was having a dream, he can't recall it thanks to his rude awakening, but he was having that strange feeling. Rubbing his eyes he spat "What does it matter if I sleep a lot?" he stretched his back popping all the vertebrae back into place. "It doesn't affect anybody in any way." He yawned, "But if you insist we can go out and play 'catch the ball with your friggen face' " Matt grumbled going to the restroom to freshen up. Slightly slamming the door behind him. "Ya know it's called Baseball.", Alfred halfheartedly called on the other side of the door then dejectedly shuffled along.

Washing his eyes of the gunk he stared in the mirror as he noticed his eyes were a tone darker than usual, inspecting further he watched in awe as he watched them change back to their usual lilac hue. Not normal in all sense but his own normal nonetheless. Matthew decided to pass it off as another strange thing about him. The curl that withstood every hair gel product and heat device right in front of his head; was always erect. His voice was a tad quiet and it was a strain to pitch it any higher. He was in all sense: different.

High school of course was rather difficult when the student body did notice him. He was lost in thought just staring at the mirror. The feeling was returning to his stomach, something he felt when he woke up abruptly. He had meant to go visit a doctor or a shrink about it, but without a healthcare plan he wouldn't be able to afford it. Unless he were to move back to Canada. But that was out the question, he was here for a reason and here he would stay.

Alfred rapped on the door in a sequence a five-year old would do. "W_hat Al?"_ he snapped back, then realizing the sequence meant something after all quickly grabbed his glasses and wet a toothbrush before leaving the throne to Alfred. Matthew sighed, "What I wouldn't give to be asleep right now."

Matt spat in the sink feeling a rush in his head, grasping the counter top he tried to focus on the clock, 11:37, 11:38, 11:39, feeling what felt like a migraine pulsate down his spine. Matthew clenched his eyes shut, gripping the counter tightly. Groaning at the intense pain. Counting the time to pass. This technique was something he had developed to deal with the headaches; peeking to see the clock once more 11:53. Wait, that was far longer than he had counted. The clock had new batteries, the clock wasn't the issue; he had to have blacked out. Horror surged throughout his body. Something was wrong. It wasn't working. His ears are ringing, his mouth was dry. He couldn't even manage to call for Alfred

Panting he counted again. 11:54... 11:56. He opened his eyes again. 11:59 he had seen last before he collided with the kitchen tiles.

"Matthew! Matt! Hey! ... Come on wake up. Matt"

"Matvey"

**~A/N~**

**This is a short chapter I know, but if I forced myself on it any longer I would not be able to continue this massive story.  
Also, I do not own Hetalia :) I am not making any profit, well maybe other than a confidence boost. Anyways the story shall be progressed and I shall continue A.S.A.P.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**~Chahiiro**


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew winced at the lights and shut them, listening to the voices. Maybe he was at a hospital, possibly, a really low-budget one and they shared a room. Whatever said, wasn't English. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to disturb the current argument. Listening in he realized there was a stern voice contributing short powerful remarks and the other flustered stammering and tripping over himself.

The argument was getting really heated and noticed the movement toward him he winced once more and yelped at the contact on his face sounding an echo. Oh boy, that had hurt. Matthew doubled over and landed on rock. _Rocks._ Panic wasn't a strong enough word. A giant stood over him with knitted eyebrows hand still raised. Matt crawled back struggling over the rugged terrain. This was no hospital, this was his demise. Then the other stances between them defensively he spluttered in rage. _"Иван! Какого черта это было?!" _pointing behind him and shot a look of worry and understanding to Matt.

_"Было бы лучше, если вы не пересекали меня, Финн." _The giant, clad in a menacing trench-coat and a childish scarf, hissed with a baby-faced smile. Edging closer, he coiled the smile into a toothy grin, the unsettling either of them had seen when they both edged back. _"Это один чуть не убил нас всех, мы должны уехать его там."_ He approached the smaller eye to eye. "_Move." He snarled, his teeth showing. Red fangs slowly protruding passed his lips._

_"_Matt! Run, use the crystal, he can't see you." He wielded a fancy looking stick, he started speaking rhythmic incantation much different from the language used before. Light was emanating of the crystal that embroiled his stick. Auras illuminated the staff and its wielder. A wave enclosed around the fanged opposition whom was thrashing about strategically, cracking the fortress. "What are you doing? Go!"

Matt realized that everything was becoming far too serious for him not to take the stranger's advice. He shuffled to his feet, wobbling around before sprinting blindly throughout the cavern. Stopping to catch his breath behind a stalagmite he tried to collect himself. Waking up in a cave with monsters and glowing crystals wasn't exactly normal. He was assaulted and it had hurt. So either it was real or a very heavily sedated dream. Choosing the latter he was able to calm down a tad. He relaxed against the cold stone. Thinking. There was a breeze. Chilling his bones. There was an exit.

He calculated the direction and listened. It sounded like the struggle was reaching his end the one who stood up for him was screaming. Matt held his breath and shuffled around his belt searching throughout his clad. Examining his items. There was an array of crystals varying in colour, shinning their respective iridescent hues. The clear crystal, as matt inspected it, was comparable to bubbles. The structure was like Jell-O jiggling in his grasp. Before expanding to his size and devouring him. Encasing his form like a clear coat of skin.

Before Matthew could even think about the use of the strange crystal. A tremor sounded throughout the cavern matched with a blood curdling scream and no more. Time is of the essence. Growls and padded steps were raging towards him. Matthew instinctively ran towards the breeze.

Running for the frigid air he looked behind him to see a crimson beast sniffing around, ears erect. '_The stranger was right, he won't see me, but that animal will sniff me out in no time.' _ Matthew thought as he lightened his steps heading out, dodging all the obstacles best to his ability. Or at least until his footing knocked over a boulder. The sliver manned creäture jolted its head toward Matt before heartily chuckling "Kol kol kol." before lunging at Matt's target. Just barely avoiding the strike of fangs and clawed fists, Matt ran with all of his might.

Matt was blindly running, the blizzarding howls being his hope. Opening his eyes he realized he was falling. And probably to his death. Or so he thought. As if gravity had no effect on him, Matt was floating in mid-air. He held his breath as the monstrous beast leapt over the same cliff and went running after the false trail of its prey. Letting his breath go once the monster began trudging through the snow below. He felt he was safe, for now.

"So, should I help you up or just let you drop?" Matthew stiffened as his 'saviour' snickered behind him, he resembled the nice one in the cavern. "As light as you are, I'm tired of holding up your carcass." He yawned, swinging Matthew slightly.

"Y-you you can see me? And you speak my language?" Matt gaped still suspended in the air.

The strange being just placed his cheek into the palm of his hand. With a bored expression, his own violet eyes staring him down. He sighed, "Well genius, I have a hold of you over a sixty foot drop, talking to you, in English. If, that's what you mean." he jerked his hand, scaring Matthew to yell, in which caught the crimson werewolf-like being's attention. "Oh, look, tiny wants to play with you!" lifting his pinky, "You want to play or live?" he deadpanned.

Matthew turned around and grabbed the hand desperately. "N-no, that's okay I'll play later." he tried to act cool despite the terror. 'Tiny' barked, in which Matthew tried climbing up the arm. Before plummeting down and dragging the boy with him to hit a ledge. Much closer to their friend whom was closing fast.

"UGH! What is with you? You thick in the head? I was joking!." he collected his bag and shuffled through it pulling out a black feather and began tickling the rocky surface. "If I don't find the barrier, we'll both be playing dinner." Matt turned to watch the whereabouts of the predator. His new partner continued to search the mountain side for a barrier, mumbling to himself. Matthew stiffened. The prey was only 7 meters away by estimate. As if the boy new what he was thinking he whispered "stay perfectly still." Matthew obeyed. watching the being carefully. It leapt up to their level standing on all fours, rising on its hinds, smiling and drooling. The thing crept closer, its nose just inches away from Matthew's own. Matt just closed his eyes hoping the dream would end before the strike.

Until he was plucked into the cavern side. Eyes wide as he watched the beast claw at the barrier in a fit of rage. Watching the barrier illuminate with each striking and reflecting its attacks. He sighed in relief. Thanking his stars.

"Get off of me, idiot."he was launched to the side. Both panted, sitting in the otherwise silent environment. Watching the beast give up and run throughout the mountain side. "Heh, he'll be back when he calms down."

Matt spoke up, "Thanks." the boy gave him an annoyed expression. "For sticking your neck out.. to help me." to which he just rolled his violet eyes and sighed.

"It's what partners do. I'm surprised you even thought for a second I would drop you. You know me better than that." he confided, running his fingers through his platinum lochs. Matt stiffened, and chuckled awkwardly. He didn't know his name let alone what his intentions would be. For the sake of the dream Matthew just went along with it.

"I panicked, sorry." he chuckled, and the other just glared halfheartedly.

"Yeah, I really had you going. By the way, where's Tino?"

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_well waddaya think? :)_**

**_I am going to leave the Russian as is. Because this is Matthew's point of view and he doesn't get it. Also i May have jumped the gun and forgot to disclaim and stuff.  
I do not own Hetalia or its characters, they belong to Himaruya Hidekaz._**

**_R&R if you have the time, it keeps me going.  
also thank you for following you guys and gals :)  
Until next time My lovelies._**

**_~Chahiiro_**


End file.
